


Just say you will

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: Agents Whiskey and Vermouth on honeymoon. Part three in the Manhattan universe.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Just say you will

The gentle, rolling whisper of waves lapping at the sand is the first thing you notice. 

The divine softness of the bed is the second.

You emerge from sleep slowly, like swimming to the surface of consciousness, a catlike stretch stirring your limbs before you’ve even opened your eyes. When you finally do, you sigh at the scene that greets you.

Jack is standing just outside the open glass doors of your little beachfront villa, facing away from you to contemplate the pale, candy-pink sunrise that washes silver over the lulling Caribbean.

His hands rest at the waistband of his low-slung jeans and his back is bared to you, framed by the morning light like the work of art it is.

You love every inch of Jack’s body, but his back is downright breathtaking. Strong, broad shoulders, sculpted muscle that shifts and ripples with his movement, the defined valley of his spine and the pair of dimples at its base. An expanse of golden skin dotted here and there with freckles, like tiny constellations your fingers could study forever.

His dark hair is soft and sleep-mussed and hinting at curls, the bronze of his solid, sun-kissed body a gorgeous contrast to the crisp white sheets you’ve spent much of your time tangled in.

He’s beautiful. And he’s yours.

He turns toward you, and the smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth lets you know you’ve been caught checking him out.

“Mornin’, sugarplum.”

You smile through the giddy warming of your cheeks. “Morning, cowboy.”

Jack comes back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and shedding his jeans to the floor to slide under the covers with you again. 

You nestle into his reaching arms, revel in the warm stretch of his long, lean body against your bare skin. “What are you doing up?”

He drags a kiss across your cheekbone to your temple. “Well, since you were sleepin’, I decided to have a look at the second prettiest view ‘round these parts.”

You actually giggle. “Sweet talker.”

“Just an honest man,” he swears, dimpling as he traces your jawline with his knuckles.

The metallic gleam on his left hand snags your attention, makes you take his hand in yours to admire it. “I like the look of that.” 

He smiles indulgently when your thumb traces the gold band you put on his finger only a week ago. 

“Good thing I ain’t ever plannin’ on takin’ it off.”

“Good.” You turn his hand over to press a kiss to his palm. “I want the world to know you’re mine.”

“To my last breath, sweetheart.”

Threading your fingers into his hair, you lift your face toward him.

He meets you with a slow, thorough kiss, a leisurely exploration that kindles the smoldering embers of desire deep in your core.

“Now, that’s what I call a proper ‘good morning.’“ His voice is a low rumble that resonates in your own chest with his closeness.

You sigh out a hum of agreement, stealing another kiss.

“You happy, honey?”

As well as he knows the answer, he still likes to hear you say it.

“Never been happier,” you promise him, and mean it.

His sturdy fingers trail idly over your skin, tracing the swell of your breast, the line of your ribs, the curve of a hip. “I’m going to be hard pressed to leave this little slice of paradise. I’ve grown accustomed to havin’ you all to myself.”

“It’s been the most perfect week.” You stroke his lower lip with your fingertips and watch him purse his lips to press a kiss to them. “No phone calls, no briefings, just sunshine, sand, sleeping in...”

“...Making my wife come every way I know how,” he adds, with a wicked grin.

You laugh, even as you tingle at the memories that flash into your mind. “Which is a lot of ways.” 

His eyes twinkle with self-satisfied pride. “We’re goin’ home with this marriage good and consummated, Mrs. Daniels.” With a kiss to your forehead, his hand drops lower, a fleeting stroke of his fingertips over the soft skin of your belly. “Who knows, maybe even bring a little souvenir with us.”

The tender hopefulness of the gesture makes your heart kick in your chest. As much as he jokes about practice making perfect, you know Jack would be overjoyed with a honeymoon baby.

“Jack,” you murmur, finding no resistance when you push him to his back and move to straddle him.

He’s looking up at you, eyes dark and deep, dimple teasing at the curve of his cheek, and the open adoration in his smile makes you ache with contentment.

You run light fingers over the planes of his chest, caressing smooth, warm skin, watching the rise and fall of his sternum quicken under your touch. “There’s not a man alive more handsome than my husband.”

Your praise widens his smile to a full-blown beam, more dazzling than the sunrise outside. 

“Come here, sweet girl.” 

His arms envelop you, warm palms splayed on your back as he crushes your mouth to his with fierce affection. One hand comes to cradle the nape of your neck as the kiss turns heated, a low groan humming in his chest as he hardens between you.

“You deserve everything good.” The words turn to air in your throat when his hips flex against yours. “You’re going to have all the things you want, Jack. I promise.”

“Oh, honey.” His voice is smoky, hands roaming restlessly over your skin. “You are my everything. Love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.” You smile against his lips, brush a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Now let’s see what we can do about that little souvenir.”


End file.
